Special
by datawolf39
Summary: Sherlock overhears something and and he disagrees with it so he does something about it.


Sherlock walked down the halls of the hospital. John had been admitted yet again into the hospital after jumping in front of a well-aimed knife that would have most certainly killed Sherlock without his intervention. As it was the former army doctor was being treated for a wound on his shoulder that had been only half a millimeter from hitting his previous gunshot wound.

When Sherlock got to the room he could hear Donovan speaking to John. For some reason he decided to pause in the doorway and hear what she was saying to his friend.

"He doesn't care about you, you know that right? Why do you bother to protect him?"

For a moment he found that he wanted to storm in there and scream at her that he did care. John was his friend and his blogger of course he cared she was just too stupid to notice that he did.

But then he heard John reply to her. "He does care about me and I don't know why others can't see that. In any case even if he didn't care about me I'd still protect him because in the grand scheme of things he is more important than I'll ever be. There are millions of 'Johns' out there and of those millions there are thousands that are brothers to a 'Harry' and have joined the army and become doctors. I've even met a few of them. But never before have I met another Sherlock with a brother named Mycroft and he is the only consulting detective in the world. So ask yourself who is easier for the world to replace an old army solider slash doctor or a mad genius who is the world's only consulting detective."

Donovan didn't say anything but if her nervous shifting from foot to foot was anything to go by she had gotten the point that he was making.

But Sherlock didn't have time to think about that now. How could John believe that he was so easily _replaceable_? There had never been anyone like him before. John was special, so special and yet he didn't even see it. How could the man miss how important he is? Sherlock wondered. Even _Mycroft_ had admitted that the former army doctor was a very special individual and Mycroft hardly ever acknowledged anyone.

'What makes him special?' Sherlock wondered. Quickly he flew back down the hall in search of a quiet place to access his Mind Palace. He had a whole room for John there that was larger than he would ever admit. But it was hardly his fault that John fascinated him to a point that he couldn't bear to delete anything about the man.

Once he found a place (the office of a doctor that was on vacation in Hawaii with his mistress) he opened the door of the room where he had neatly filed away all that was 'John'. John's room in the Palace had a startling resemblance to 221B but it was cleaner and more spacious than its counterpart in reality. The walls were decorated with prints of the blog entries. The air smelled of the shampoo that John favored, tea, and a scent that he could distinctly associate with John. There were files upon files dedicated to every aspect of the man be it the minute changes of his face that let Sherlock know immediately what he was thinking or the postural changes that signified when he had done something a bit not good.

But nothing in the Mind Palace helped him to say why John was special it just enforced the fact that he was and would always be. His John was special and that was that. Suddenly he realized that he had thought of John possessively. He wondered if that was a natural thing to do. He wondered if John ever thought of him possessively like that. To his shock he found that he wouldn't mind at all if he did.

Suddenly he got it. That's what made John special to him. He was his anchor and he tethered him firmly in a place that was comfortable to all concerned. Now how was he going to show him how special he was?

/

John had been out of the hospital for a week. Sherlock had been acting weird though. There hadn't been a single utterance of the words 'dull' or 'bored' in the week. The man had even gone down to Tesco's on his own to purchase milk. As if that wasn't weird enough the detective had come back for somewhere that wasn't a case with a stuffed weasel toy in a striped jumper and presented it to John saying "I saw it and thought of you so I just had to buy it."

On the two week anniversary of his return from the hospital he came down from his room to find Sherlock fidgeting in the middle of the living room. For a second he was worried Sherlock did not _fidget._ But then the thought was gone when the detective grabbed both of his wrists with his hands.

"John I have something to show you. Will you come with me?"

John wondered why the man had bothered to ask when he knew that he would follow him anywhere.

Together the two men got into a cab.

"St. Bart's?" John asked when they got out. Sherlock paid the cabbie and walked around to John.

He led him to a lab. He wondered if John would remember this place.

"This is where we first met isn't it?"

"Yes," Sherlock said sitting him on a stool and going to lock the door.

"I heard what you said to Sally that did at the hospital and I wanted to say that you are wrong. When I met you here I sensed that you were different and I was right. I never thought that I was missing anything but I was missing you. You're like a drug for me you stimulate my mind and drive away the boredom. You are not a common man John you never could be. I talked to Lestrade and Mycroft about you. When I told them that you don't see how important you are they gave me blank stares. Mycroft actually asked if I wanted him to whack your head with his umbrella but I declined that offer. Like me though they couldn't articulate why you are special just that you are."

John looked astonished with this speech.

"I wanted to show you how important you are to me John. I am going to let you see me in my Mind Palace. I'm going to tell you what your room is like there." Sherlock said. He hadn't let anyone see him in his Palace and he was slightly apprehensive as he took a seat across from John.

"I have a room in your Palace?" John asked sounding shocked.

"Of course you do John. Do keep up."

Sherlock took a breath.

John was aware when Sherlock had slipped into his Palace. His eyes had lost focus and his hand had begun to move in front of him. It was one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen and he felt delighted that Sherlock trusted him enough to let him see it. Suddenly Sherlock's hand reached out to his face and closed his eyes. Then he heard Sherlock's voice.

"Picture it John. In my mind your room is like the flat. Everything is removed except for your chair. The place is filled with my knowledge of you. Everything that I have ever noticed about you from the first deduction that I gave you in this lab. The walls are lined with cabinets filled with files upon files about the slightest things that pertain to you." Sherlock said.

Ten minutes later John was released from the spell and he opened his eyes.

"Never doubt that I care for you and never doubt that you are important John. We have become irrevocably linked and you have made yourself into a person that has linked himself with so many people. Never doubt your worth John. You are as rare as anyone."

"Including you?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't feel the need to dignify that with an answer.

Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang.

"Text from Lestrade?"

"Yes double murder at the docks. You coming?"

"Of course I am after all I am your faithful blogger."

**A/N kay I really don't know how well this turned out but this prompt has been driving me nuts so I had to write it. Let me know what you think be it good or bad. On a separate note I will be updating Change soon. Anyway R and R and thanks for reading. **


End file.
